I Wanna Get Love
by Park Minnie
Summary: Saat matanya melihat sosok Cai Xukun yang sempurna, ia merasa panas. Ingin segera mengambil Xukun hanya untuknya. Apa bisa? WZY x CXK Idol Producer Wang Ziyi x Cai Xukun Zikun


I Wanna Get Love  
( **Wanna Love** )

Wang Ziyi **x** Cai Xukun

.  
.

Wang Ziyi melihatnya, akhirnya.

Sosok seorang Cai Xukun yang dipuja karena ketampanannya, kemahirannya, karena segalanya.

Ziyi tak pernah merasa sepanas ini. Tak pernah. Melihatnya memakai kaus tak layak pakai itu, yang tak mampu membungkus lekukan badannya yang berotot tipis, kulitnya yang eksotis, dan nipple kecoklatannya yang terpublikasi itu.

Ziyi menahannya, ini hanyalah sebuah nafsu karena melihatnya begitu seksi. Tak pantas Ziyi seperti itu.

Lagi pula Ziyi selalu berpacaran dengan wanita sebelum ini.

"Cai Xukun," lirih Ziyi saat dilihatnya Xukun duduk di bangku nomor 6. Ia panas, tubuhnya menginginkan Xukun untuk mengiba bertekuk lutut menyentuh dirinya.

Entah mengapa Xukun seolah mendengar, ia menoleh kebelakang setelah mencari-cari panggilan itu.

Mata mereka bertabrakan.

Mata tajam mengintimidasi milik Xukun berkeliaran melihat seluruh potongan wajah Ziyi yang terpahat sempurna. Ia juga melihat proporsi tubuh Wang Ziyi dan menyimpulkan bahwa seseorang yang membisikkan namanya ini memiliki tubuh yang tinggi dan otot yang lebih banyak darinya. Begitu seksi.

"Wang Ziyi,"

Dan Ziyi tahu dia kalah.

Mata seksi dan seringai tipis yang memanggil namanya itu mungkin tak akan bertekuk lutut menyerahkan dirinya begitu saja. Ziyi tahu ia telah terjebak dalam permainannya sendiri, dalam perangkap Cai Xukun.

.  
 _I fell for you at first sight_  
 _I fell in your trap the very next second_  
.

 _My baby girl_  
 _You already know_  
 _If you call me baby, I will come so fast_  
 _If you need me baby, I will be your side_

Cai Xukun meliukkan badannya mengikuti irama musik.

Seksi.

Sungguh seksi.

Apalagi ditambah mata sayu melirik ke arahnya dari kejauhan. Ia menggigit bibir menahan desahan.

Cai Xukun jelas-jelas menggodanya.

Ia tak tahu bahwa dari saat matanya beradu pandang tadi hasrat untuk memiliki seorang Cai Xukun begitu besar.

Dan pastinya akan terwujud.

"Kau menggodaku, kan?"

Wang Ziyi menyudutkan Cai Xukun di kamar asramanya.

Tak ada orang di sini. Karena setelah berbenah tadi seluruh trainee menuju ke kantin untuk makan.

Xukun menghela napas kasar menahan kekeh yang akan keluar. Ia membawa pandangannya ke bagian kamar asrama yang ditempati 4 orang dari Simply Joy Music, baru mengunci pandangan dengan Ziyi.

"Kau tergoda?" Xukun menyeringai.

Tangan seksinya menari di lengan Ziyi menggoda. Ia menumpukan tangan di bahu Ziyi dan berusaha memeluk lehernya.

Ziyi menahan berat Xukun, mengajak pandangannya setara. Membuat Xukun dengan mudah mengaitkan kakinya di pinggang Ziyi dengan mudah.

"Bagaimana aku tidak tergoda dengan tubuh seksimu itu, hm?" Ziyi maju merekatkan pelukan Xukun dan menangkup pantat yang lebih pendek.

Pusat panas mereka beradu, dan Xukun terlihat mendesah tanpa suara.

Saat ini, yang paling mereka inginkan adalah lima kamera di kamar ini tidak menyala.

"Wang Ziyi," Xukun memanggil dengan susah payah. Ziyi menggentakkan tubuh mereka sehingga kedua penis yang terbungkus dalam balutan celana itu beradu beberapa kali.

"Hm?" Xukun semakin memejamkan mata saat bibir Ziyi berdiam di lehernya tanpa berniat lebih jauh, dan suaranya yang dalam membuat Xukun bergetar.

"Kau tertarik padaku?"

"Tentu saja-"

"-Ah!"

Jawaban Ziyi diikuti desahan tertahan Xukun.

Ziyi mengentakkan tubuhnya lagi pada Xukun. Kali ini tidak dengan jeda yang lama. Semakin cepat.

 _Dry humping_

"Ah! Aah! AH! Ziy-AH!" Xukun semakin mendesah karena hentakan-hentakan yang diberikan Ziyi. Penisnya tegang, layaknya Ziyi.

Tapi tak bisa seperti ini, sebentar lagi pasti para trainee akan datang. Mana bisa mereka kepergok dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"AAHH!" Xukun menjerit saat puting kirinya dijilat dan digigit lembut oleh Ziyi.

Ziyi semakin cepat melakukan _humpin_ g membuat Xukun mendongakkan kepala dan pandangan sayu menahan nikmat.

Xukun kembali diingatkan bahwa mereka harus berhenti saat didengarnya suara tapak kaki dan obrolan beberapa orang mendekat. Entah siapa.

"Ziyi-ah! C-chukhuph!" Xukun mendorong kepala Ziyi yang masih betah berdiam di putingnya. Saat terdorong kepalanya ke belakang, Ziyi pun menghentikan genjotannya pada Xukun.

Mereka berkeringat, mengambil napas dengan kasar dan pandangan yang sayu. Begitu buruk dilihat, tapi kenikmatan mereka peroleh walau sekejap.

Xukun menggeleng menolehkan wajah ke arah lain saat Ziyi maju untuk mengambil bibirnya.

"Slow down, Wang," Xukun terkekeh walau masih bernapas kasar.

Ia membawa telapak tangannya ke rahang Ziyi dan mengelus pelan.

"Kenapa?"

"Kita baru bertemu tadi, dan kau ingin sekali memakanku," Xukun terkekeh ringan. Kakinya masih terkait di pinggang Ziyi dan tangannya bermain-main di wajah Ziyi tanpa maksud menggoda.

"Aku hampir basah," aku Ziyi.

Xukun tertawa geli. Membuat Ziyi ikut tersenyum.

Setelahnya mereka diam dan berpandangan. "Precum ku malah sudah keluar dari tadi,"

Ziyi melihat ke bawah, disentuhnya selangkangan Xukun dan mendapati ada sedikit basah dibagian itu. Celana Xukun gelap, jadi tidak terlalu terlihat, tapi saat diraba seperti ini baru ketahuan _dry humpin_ g tadi membuatnya keluar.

"Ziyi," suara Xukun memperingatkan, sebab tangan Ziyi terus menekan di bagian itu. Membuat penis Xukun yang tegang sangat tercetak di tangannya. "Turunkan aku, kita harus merapikan diri," tapi walau begitu, kakinya tetap saja mengait di pinggang Ziyi.

"Cai Xukun," panggil Ziyu penuh penakanan. "Kau juga tertarik padaku, bukan?"

Xukun bisa saja menjawabnya dengan jujur. Tapi mempermaikan Ziyi dengan cara menggodanya terlihat lebih menyenangkan.

"Oh, ya?" Xukun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Membuat Ziyi menegaskan rahang, namun menampilkan seringai tipis.

Xukun menggigit bibir bawahnya yang kenyal.

Kita lihat seganas apa kau, Ziyi.

Tok tok!

Dan suara ketukan pintu kamar menjadi isyarat mereka untuk segera berbenah diri.

.  
 _Baby, you are so sexy tonight_  
 _My heart is beating for you,_  
 _let's take it slow_  
.

"Xukun, kau terlihat berantakan,"

Zhou Rui yang duduk di kasurnya dengan Zheng Hao menoleh saat Xukun masuk ke kamar 'VIP' mereka.

Wajahnya penuh keheranan. Saat tadi ia tidak melihat Xukun di kantin, sekarang Xukun malah datang dengan keadaan yang bisa dibilang tidak serapi tadi.

Xukun hanya melirikkan mata dan mengeluarkan senyum yang sangat tipis. Membuat kernyitan dahi Zhou Rui semakin dalam dan Zheng Hao menatap kedua gege nya dengan bingung.

Xukun tak mengatakan apa pun, ia membuka jaketnya menyisakan singlet fish net hitam dan mengambil dua handuk kecil dari tasnya, koper besarnya belum di buka ngomong-ngomong, dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Namun tak sengaja ia menabrak kursi membuatnya mengeluarkan suara desah lirih.

Zhou Rui melotot. Ia tahu Xukun tidak sakit di bagian itu, dan suara yabg keluar bukanlah kesakitan. Namun desah seperti orang-orang yang sedang melakukan 'hal itu'.

"Xukun!" jeritnya tertahan saat melihat gembungan di selangkangan Xukun.

Matanya melotot syok, sementara Zheng Hao masih bingung tak mengerti. Xukun hanya tersenyum geli tanpa berkata apapun.

Dan saat pintu kamar mandi tertutup, Zheng Hao bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Belum Zhou Rui menjawab, suara desah yang sengaja dibesarkan terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Cai Xukun!"

"Eh?"

Biarkanlah Qian Zheng Hao tidak mengerti semua ini.

Belum saatnya.

.  
 _Thanks for reading_  
.

12.04 WIB  
11032018

 _Also uploaded in Wattpad_

 **Park** **Minnie**


End file.
